


Miss Murder

by AcattagGirls



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon), Gattaca (1997), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, South Park, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Bad Parenting, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Kinky, Multi, OOC, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Trapped In A Closet, Urethral Play, Wheelchair Sex, he sold his child, juicy nipples, wheelchair murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcattagGirls/pseuds/AcattagGirls
Summary: Two girls wrote a Gattaca shitpost that turned into a fanfic. This is that fanfic.
Relationships: Irene Cassini/Smoolaf Freeman, Irene Cassini/Vincent Freeman, Vincent Freeman/Jerome Eugene Morrow, danny devito/shrek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Irene's Secret

Jerome has a vagina fetish, loves to watch the paint dry in the ocean. He lives in a pineapple under the sea, is sexy. Vincey boy 100% sucked Jerome’s butt slit. They’re soooo gay that they like to lick chapstick off each other’s asses. The penis of Irene is 25 inches long. Vincent finds it gross because it has scales on it. She’s got a dino dick.

Irene was nervous. Today was teh dae she was goign to show Vincent her huge scaly cockadoodledoo. She dancced her way towards him and unzupped her hauman skin. "Jermone, i am lizard woman. Also i haz dick." Vincent looked at her in disgust. "I am gay for the depressed guy in a wheelchair i live wiht. And your penis is groos and scaley. Ugly dinosaut bithc." he walked away like a drunk guy with two dildos in his ass.  
\-------------------------  
Though Jerome is a young he sometimes gets a little insecure about his boody, Vincey boi always makes him feel a little better... Succy succy, fuccy fuccy!!  
"Victoria, I loves the wway you have skin." Jermione stated bluntly to Vicenet.  
"FUCK HIM IN THE EAR!" Roared Cuddles the Hormone Monster. "WITH NO LUBE!”  
Jerosmine watched in horror as lube fall from the ceiling, oh no. It fell in the floor and all over Viagra. “Damn, Vince~” Jerome mumbled as he looked at Veromes butt slit, a clink socket smutt haooebns. Vincate grabbed the bones honey like eyes, against my bare slit. “Jerrycan~ please fuck me in my chocolate starfish!” He moaned at his lover he stole the identity of.  
“Ferrero my dick, Vincent!” Jerome moaned like a dying banshee. “It will be very appreciation if you obey my orders.” Jerome pulled Vimcent onto his throbbing meat wand, started to move Vincey’s ass over his dick. Jerome slammed Vincent’s ass onto his twitching member, moving his hips up and down Jeromes dick. “Jerome, don’t stop~~ It feels soooo goooooooodddd~~~” Jerome fucked him harder, started to stroke Vincent’s dick with one of his hands as he held the other males hips with the other. “Jerome, keep stroking!!” Vincent moaned as he put a light bulb into his mouth. He rocked his hips into Jeromes lap, the light bulb polating in his mouth. 

Jerome stroked Vincents dick faster, moved his hips into Vince. The pumping became extrem to the oint fo organasm for both mensicles. “Slice me next time.” Jerume boi dahow id “Now to remove the lightbulb…” He grinned.

\------------------------------------------------------

Lizard-Irene was at home crying over Vicenet rejecting her. Was it because she was a tramsgender lizard? Or was it because she could walk and his true love bcouldn’t? She didn’t know, but she did know that the cure for heartbreak was online furniture shopping. She starting looking on TweekxCraigslist adn found an antique wardrobe. She looked at the description and it said “if you take my kid too you get free shipping’ so she decided she was gonna get a wardrobe and a free kid. She called the number. “Yo whats up my dude? Can i get a free childarend and wardrobe? Thnkas man!” Suddenly there was a knock on her door and a wadreobe was thrown into the room. “I'm taking a shit right now!” yelled the closeted child.  
“What’s your name, little boy? I’m your new momma.” Ilene asked the ugly child.  
“My name is Smoolaf. Why are you a lizard?” He asked, hitting her with the warfdobe door.  
“Because fuck you, that’s why.” She responded, glaring at the human child. She could easily eat him, but there was something familiar about his tiny face and dark hair that stopped her.  
“You shall be my child now, Smocklaugh or whatever your name is.”  
“Smoolaf.” he corrected.  
“I shall call you whatever i want!” She hissed, showing her sharp teeth and pushing her boobs up to both scare and arouse the boy.  
“Begone you raptor succubus! I have the power of god and anime on my side! REEEEEEEEE!” Smoolaf screetched. Irene smiled. She will seduce this boy and use him to make Vincent jealous so he’d leave the emo and be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoolaf. 
> 
> -Tweak


	2. Hahaha Penguins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit here we go again

With a salttree look shee knew eggsackly how to arouse the young boy. “Yes Yes” she thought, a mating dance. Jumping up and down at intense speeds she circles him as she flails her arms.  
“Move, I’m gay.” Said Smoolaf, pushing Irene out of the way and walking into the kitchen. “You got any oreos or what?” Irene hit the boy in the face with her LONG, GIRTHY tail. “Your father doesn’t love you.” She snapped at the boy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vicent is gay but is also walking towards his building apartment thing where he see his neighabor Shane Dawnsin in front of the walking out of the building. Shane Doorsin then talks to Vicent about what he's doing late at night as he can see that the lights in the apartment window is always on. With a loud crash came Jeome through the apartment window as Vicent and Shane look up Jeome will cheer lands on Shane crashing his body. “I have crippling depression!” as his wheelchair contorted his disfigured body. “DAng it Jeome I told you I wanted cheerio crunch, not a dead pedophile! For fucks sake, you do this every week!”  
“Baybes you know that’s you know the true reason to my perfection is pedophile sacrfieces and for some reason you're a pedo magnet.” He replied, sassily flipping his hair.   
All of a sudden there was a knock on the other side of Shanes bitch door, Shanes body levitated off the ground. The door suddenly opened, his body was thrown into the house. The door shiut behind him with a slam, causing a loud scream between the flats of Vinceys whole under his nose. His house did a back flip into the air, landed onto Jerome and Vincents roof. “Oh sweet new rooms, Seee death can solve all our problems’’ Said Jerome, with a smirk plastered on his face. Vincent blushed over Jeromes manliness. Jerome notice Vicents magic love rod has gain some juice. “Yo bro all this supernatural magic and dead pedophilies really do set a mood.” Jerome says as he bites his bottom lip. Jaeorgemoreme and Vaccine trade anal tissue, showing they’re reel love.


	3. Disclaimer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the story, us.

Hello, this is AcattagGirl_Yue!

One of the authors of this.. thing or what ever you call it. I just wanted to point out that this story was made as a joke, was made in good fun and this is defiantly not made because were small very.. Different. Children. We wrote this monstrosity a year ago, at least Tweak and I did. We were bored, tired and needed some entertainment. So we both sat down, went onto the Fandom website and talked about the 1997 movie Gattaca. That's where we wrote our first shit post, to this day you can still find the post in categories and you will see one category which says 'AcattagGirls' and another called 'Emo' with a picture of Jerome. Both of these made by us, Tweak and I. The Category we made used to be called 'Fuck' but some weirdo creep changed it, called it 'Nobordy CARES ABOUT YOUR GAY FETTISH OK BITCH BOY' and sent a link to a porn website and said they were "Live in a few hours." I found this out the hard way. In no way do we write like this in real life, we actually write pretty normal stories usually but this was made for fun and it was a hilarious experience! 

Thank you, I hope you have a nice day!

\- AcattagGirl_Yue


End file.
